company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screens
United States of America March 10, 1998-2003 Warning: Same as the enhanced variant of 1980-2005 Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases from the era, such as THX-certified copies of Mouse Hunt, Small Soldiers, The Ring, Paulie, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, Forces of Nature, An Everlasting Piece, Evolution, In Dreams, Almost Famous, Galaxy Quest, The Mexican, Shrek, The Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Joseph: King of Dreams, What Lies Beneath, and Saving Private Ryan. March 10, 1998-March 21, 2006 Dreamworkswarning.jpg DreamWorks Warning Screen (DVD Capture).png DreamWorks DVD Warning.png DreamWorks Home Entertainment FBI Warning 2.png Warning: It's almost the same as the 1990-2005 MGM Home Entertainment Warning Screen, but the word "WARNING" is underlined and the words "LICENSED FOR PRIVATE HOME EXHIBITION ONLY" is removed. Variants: * On some DVDs, the word "WARNING" is in a slightly different font. It also fades in and out. * On the original VHS of Amistad (both retail and demo versions), the text is altered, the background is gradient and the font is in Times New Roman. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon, seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases (mainly DVDs) of the time, such as copies of MouseHunt not certified by THX, Catch Me If You Can, The Terminal, American Beauty, Old School (Unrated), Forces of Nature, The Mexican, What Lies Beneath, The Peacemaker, Chicken Run, The Road to El Dorado, The Prince of Egypt, Galaxy Quest, Evolution, The Last Castle, Joseph: King of Dreams, Road Trip (Unrated), Head Of State, Biker Boyz, The Ring, Shrek, Shrek 2 and Shark Tale. Also seen on the Library Edition VHS of Amistad. This was also used by Hart Sharp Video (as seen on Live the Dream: The Texas Longhorns' Magical March to the 2005 National Championship) and Pearl Records. Amistad was the first tape to have this warning, albeit in its own style. The version with the Arial font appeared on VHS around 2003, such as Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas for example. 2005-2006; 2011-present Foxwarning.jpg Fox 2005 Warning.jpg Warning: Same as the 2005-2006 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen. Variant: In 2011, the warning screen was revived for use on DreamWorks releases, this time being the same as the Blu-ray variant of the Fox warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Slightly more uncommon than the previous warning. The 2005 variant appears on DreamWorks releases of the period such as Dreamer and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. 2006-2013 Fifth_Paramount_Home_Entertainment_warning_screen_(second_variant).jpg Warning: Same as the 2006-2013 Paramount Home Media Distribution Warning Screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases from the era. 2011-present FBI warning 2012.jpg FBI warning 2012 2.jpg Warning: Same as the 2011 Buena Vista/Walt Disney Warning Screens. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on current DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases. International Variants United Kingdom 1998-2000 See CIC Video Warning Screens for descriptions. 2000-2002 POLYGRAM_1997_WARNING_SCREEN.png UNIVERSAL_WARNING_VARIANT_2000.png Warning: Same as the PolyGram Video warning screen. Variant: Sometimes on rental releases, the text is in Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases, such as Shrek, Joseph: King of Dreams and The Terminal. Used in tandem with the next warning. 2002-2005 Copyright_Notice_2002_Warning_Screen.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT.png| COPYRIGHT_NOTICE_ALTERNATIVE_VARIANT_2.png| Dreamworks (2004-2006 UK).png Universal (2002- UK) 4.png Warning: Same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning screen. Variants: *On some VHS releases, the text is in a different font and spaced differently. *On some DVDs, the text is spaced differently. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on many DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases such as The Cat in the Hat, The Ring, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. This was used in tandem with the previous warning. 2005-present Dreamworks (2005- UK) Part 1.png Dreamworks (2005- UK) Part 2.png Warning: Same as the Paramount warning, but the background is plain. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DreamWorks UK VHS and DVD releases. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:DreamWorks